


Gangs in the Street

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging out in the chapel, the Jump Street team hears a certain song on the radio that reminds them of their past experiences with gangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gangs in the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Gangs In The Street" by Loverboy
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own. I just own the DVDs, although I wish I owned Hanson . . . :D

The Jump Street gang was hanging out in the chapel. It was late, and most of the other officers had gone home already. Everyone, that is, except for the original members. Officers Tom Hanson, Judy Hoffs, Doug Penhall, and Harry Ioki were lounging about in the bullpen. Captain Adam Fuller was in his office, probably finishing up paperwork.

After minutes of mindless conversation, Penhall had the bright idea to turn on the radio, which he'd found in the basement. Immediately he'd recognized it as Jenko's and had brought it up, naturally placing it on his desk.

The radio was currently on a country station. All four cops made faces and Doug quickly changed it, settling on a rock station. Hanson leaned back in Penhall's chair and propped his feet up on the desk. "That's much better," he said, tilting his head to concentrate on the song currently playing. Was it Heart's "Crazy on You"? After a heartbeat, he decided it was.

"I agree," Judy said, settling herself on the edge of Doug's desk, not far from Tom's feet. "And Hanson, quit looking me over. I'm not your girlfriend."

"But he doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment," Harry pointed out.

"Did anyone ask your opinion, Ioki?" Judy snapped. "I think not."

The Vietnamese officer opened his mouth for a retort, but before he could so much as get a single word out, a new song started.

 _Put your hands in the air._  
You better take care.  
Your money or your life.  
Don't think twice.

All four cops tensed, immediately remembering their bad experiences with gangs. Ioki had been shot, and Hanson had been framed for murder.

 _Gonna get what they need._  
It ain't nothing but greed.  
Better watch what you do,  
Or you'll know that you're through.

Tom flashed back to when he'd joined a gang of punk rockers, who'd wanted to rage a war on the cops in the city for arresting the lead singer of a band they worshiped. They'd also destroyed the city just for the fun of it, encroaching on a rival gang's turf. He'd had to be careful with them. If he revealed that he was a cop, they'd probably try to kill him. Not that he was scared of a bunch of punk rockers, but, well, with them out for cops' blood. . . .

Judy couldn't help remembering when the whole group had gone undercover to help curb the gang violence in their city and found out Raymond Crane was behind the whole thing, wanting them to kill each other so he could build a stadium in their neighborhood. One wrong move in those gangs, and they'd kill you, no questions asked.

 _What would you do_  
If they were looking at you?  
What would you say  
If they were walking your way?

"Well, we've all been in that situation," Doug muttered bitterly. The others nodded agreement.

 _Looks like there's gonna be a showdown._  
You better not slow down.  
Better watch what you say, yeah,  
'Cause you know they're not playin'.

 _Don't you look over there._  
You better not stare.  
Get down on your knees.  
You beggin' them please.

 _Gangs in the street_  
Lookin' for you, looking for me.  
Gangs in the street  
Ready for you and they're ready for me.

"Ain't that the truth," Judy said, half to herself.

Ioki shuddered. "Please don't remind me. I almost died, remember?"

"It wasn't so bad when you were with that Vietnamese gang," Doug pointed out.

 _Gangs in the street_  
Lookin' for you, lookin' for me.  
Gangs in the street.  
Ready for you and they're ready for me.

 _Gangs in the street_  
Lookin' for you, lookin' for me.  
Gangs in the street.  
Ready for you and they're ready for me.

 _Put your hands in the air._  
You better take care.  
Your money or your life.  
Don't think twice.

 _Better watch what you say_  
Or you know that you'll pay.  
Better watch what you do  
Or you know that you're through.

Ioki didn't answer; he was too caught up in the horrible memories.

"Hey, Jude," Tom said, "you remember when we were held captive in that school out in the middle of nowhere during that storm with those kids?"

"If you ask me, they should have gotten life for rape, attempted murder, and assaulting police officers," Judy replied darkly.

"Fair enough." Tom shrugged.

 _Gangs in the street_  
Lookin' for you.  
Gangs in the street  
Lookin' for me.

 _Gangs in the street._  
Hey, you lookin' for me?  
Gangs in the street.  
We're gonna see!

All four youthful-looking cops jumped at the sound of Captain Fuller's door opening and closing. The no-nonsense cop walked over to them, and frowned when he noticed the dark expressions on their faces. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Well, you see, Captain," Doug explained, "we were listening to the radio when this song about gang violence comes on—"

"'Gangs In The Street,'" Tom filled in.

"—and we couldn't help but remember our bad experiences, you know? Like a really horrible trip down the dark parts of Memory Lane."

"I have no idea what you just said, Penhall, but I see what you're getting at," Fuller said.

"I don't know what I meant either, but the intent was sincere."

"Ah." Adam was silent for a moment. Studying his team with a thoughtful eye, he said, "Why don't all of you go home? We've had a rough few days with this drug-ring case. Besides, you look like you need the sleep."

"Yes, Captain," they chorused, standing up so they could leave. As Doug and Tom left, Fuller could hear Penhall asking of Hanson, "How did you know the name of that song?"

"Seriously, Penhall? You oughta listen to the band more often."

"Well, it would be helpful if I knew the name, now wouldn't it?"

"Loverboy," Judy said. She stopped and turned around to see all three guys staring at her. "What? It's the name of the band!"

"Jude," Tom began, "I don't even wanna know how you know that."

She sighed. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you've never heard 'Lovin' Every Minute of It.'"

Doug brightened. "Well, now that you mention it—"

"All right, that's it. All three of you are dead men when I catch you. I'll give you three seconds headstart."

They bolted, with the female cop hot on their tails. Fuller, who'd been watching them silently, laughed softly, then turned back to the radio. It was currently playing "You Better Run" by Pat Benatar. Looking back at the members of his team, he thought, _Never mess with Hoffs if you want to live, guys. Although, I highly doubt what she could do to them would be worse than what they suffered through undercover in gangs . . ._

_When is the violence going to end?_


End file.
